


as you wish

by stupidbadgers



Category: Naruto
Genre: Discord: Umino Hours, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Umino Hours Winter Bingo, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidbadgers/pseuds/stupidbadgers
Summary: “winter uniforms. i’m not having you catch pneumonia and die while on a mission because you thought you could wear your standard uniform.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67
Collections: The Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020





	as you wish

**Author's Note:**

> hello friends. it's been a hot minute but i'm back. i've got almost the rest of the winter bingo fics written and hoo boy am i glad. i've got some other things brewing that i wanna tackle but my brain insisted on finishing these first. 
> 
> an updated look at my [bingo board](https://stupidbadgers.tumblr.com/post/640767566414020608/stupidbadgers-stupidbadgers-a-quick-look-at-my) (sans this prompt being marked off because it hadn't been written when i uploaded it). 
> 
> bingo board prompt: winter uniforms (U-3)
> 
> enjoy~

Iruka pulled the box down from the top shelf of the closet, turning and putting it on the bed. 

“What’s that?” Kakashi asked, walking into the room. He hooked his chin over Iruka’s shoulder, sliding his hands around the chuunin’s waist. 

“Winter uniforms. I’m not having you catch pneumonia and die while on a mission because you thought you could wear your standard uniform. I refuse to be widowed by something like that.” 

He felt Kakashi huff a laugh, the air blowing past his ear as Kakashi tilted his face into Iruka’s neck. 

“Yes, dear,” Kakashi murmured, kissing the space behind his ear. “Whatever you say.” 

Iruka shivered from the feel of Kakashi’s lips, tilting his to the side slightly. Kakashi took advantage of the exposed skin, trailing kisses into the cowl of Iruka’s shirt. 

“Help me wash these,” Iruka said after pulling them all out of the box. “Then we can finish what you’ve started.” 

He could feel the smirk against his skin, Kakashi’s warm breath causing goosebumps to break out across his body. 

“As you wish,” Kakashi replied with another kiss, squeezing Iruka tighter to him.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! kudos/comments fuel me! 
> 
> [tumblr](https://stupidbadgers.tumblr.com)


End file.
